


Suffocation

by Waning_Grace



Series: Season 14 Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drowning, Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Gen, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, suffocating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waning_Grace/pseuds/Waning_Grace
Summary: Considering Dean was ready to introduce Michael to the business end of Dark Kaia's spear it couldn't mean anything good that Michael was smirking at him like that...





	Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first (and hopefully not the last) fic in my Season 14 collection! This one contains spoilers for 14x09 The Spear. It also contains references to drowning/difficulty breathing/claustrophobia so please take care if needed.

Something is wrong here. The feeling has been burning in Dean’s gut since they got here but he’s been steadfast ignoring it in favor of the more pressing issue at hand: killing Michael. Considering they’re a group of four dumbasses comprised of two humans, one angel, and a half-angel kid this shouldn’t be as easy as it’s started feeling.

The shouldn’t have made it anywhere near the building, let alone inside it. That’s even leaving out the fact that Sam was able to kill his way through all of Michael’s guards, including poor subdued Garth who’s been stuffed into the trunk of the Impala. Dean’s not quite sure what they’re gonna do with him once this is all over, but he figures if nothing else Garth will be getting a ride back to the Bunker.

Dean doesn’t have the time to dwell on Garth, or anything else really, because Michael’s eyes are on him and despite it all it still feels like the archangel can see right through his soul. It’s the opposite of Cas’ scrutiny—whereas Cas’ gaze is something Dean’s used to, grown fond of, Michael’s pierces him like an almost physical blow. It’s like all the intensity of being stabbed through the brain without the accompanying agony. It’s unnerving as hell and Dean can’t suppress the shiver that runs down his spine as he locks eyes with Michael. He’s scared shitless, no doubt about it, but he’ll be damned if he lets this monster see it. He wants nothing more than to look Michael in the eye as he dies.

Unfortunately for Dean the feeling of wrongness permeating the situation reaches a crescendo a split-second before it all goes to hell and by the time he registers what’s wrong it’s already too late. That horrible, heavy feeling of downing falls upon him like a crashing wave, leaving him breathless and disoriented. It sweeps from his head to his feet, knocking him off balance as it crushes him like a bug underneath a heel. There’s no way to fight it though he does try: he struggles and gasps and claws and bites and does his damndest to scream but nothing is getting out, nothing is happening and it’s just like before except this is worse, way, way worse.

Dimly, Dean watches the way the lavish room swims before him and it’s exactly like he’s seeing things from under water and oh god, why didn’t he realize what this was sooner? Horror sweeps over him, commingling with claustrophobia as he struggles for breath, for light. Every fiber of Dean is determined and desperate not to give in—he’d rather die than give in to Michael again—but it’s impossible. Michael is stronger; a ruthless force of nature with a crushing weight that forces Dean back down into the inky blackness of the sea within himself and there’s no fighting, no winning against it.

I’m so sorry--Sam, Cas, Jack…I’m so sorry! Dean thinks as he sinks away, the weight of his grief settling on his shoulders and adding to his heaviness. He doesn’t dare hope that Cas can hear him, the thought too painful to bare in face of all this crushing weight bearing down on him. It’s childish yet some small spark of him dreams that Cas can hear him, can help him, though Dean knows it’s nothing more than a dying man’s fantasy. As much as he’d like otherwise, he knows there’s nothing Cas can do to help him; no one can help him now, and with that thought in mind Dean finally gives in and lets himself drift off into the nothingness below. . .


End file.
